NeverEnd Love
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Siwon menyangka kalau Jaejoonglah penyebab kematian Kibum sehingga membuatnya merencanakan sebuah balas dendam melibatkan hubungan Yunjae. Akankah hatinya masih bersikeras saat pesan terakhir Kibum berada ditangannya?/ Yunjae Sibum n Minsu(?)


_Memori … ingatan … masa lalu …_

_Bagian terpenting di dalam hidupku yang tak dapat lagi kuingat. Bahkan aku melupakan namaku sendiri. Tersenyum miris di dalam hatiku sendiri. Sekarang siapa aku saat ini?_

"_Jaejoong … Jaejoong …"_

_Hei, kenapa wajahmu begitu sedih begitu? Kenapa air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari matamu?_

_Dan siapa Jaejoong? Siapa seseorang yang kau panggil sejak tadi? Aku tak mengenalnya, dan jangan tunjukkan raut wajah seakan kiamat dunia sudah datang begitu. Rasanya wajahmu lebih cocok tersenyum apa lagi kalau mata itu menatapku langsung dalam rasanya pasti menyenangkan._

"_Jae, kumohon … bangunlah"_

_Bangun? Untuk apa aku harus bangun saat aku merasakan sebuah sakit dihati ini … lebih baik di sini dan aku juga tak mengenalmu tuan. Jadi menjauhlah dariku. Walau tak mengerti namun yang pasti aku membencimu._

0o0

**NeverEnd Love**

**Yunjae slight SiBum**

**Disclaimer: **

**Mizu hanya meminjam nama mereka di dalam fict ini. YunjaeMin dan Kibum hanya milik mereka sendiri. Kalau punya Mizu udah Mizu nikahin tuh jadi keluarga bahagia hahaha …**

**Warning:**

**MxM, Typo, alur cepat**

**Summary: **

**Siwon menyangka kalau Jaejoonglah penyebab kematian Kibum sehingga membuatnya merencanakan sebuah balas dendam melibatkan hubungan Yunjae. Akankah hatinya masih bersikeras saat pesan terakhir Kibum berada ditangannya? **

0o0

"Bagaimana _hyung_? Apa ada perkembangan dengan Jaejoong _hyung_?"

Pemuda yang tengah duduk di samping sosok yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidur itu menggeleng. Melepas pelan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang semula bertengger dihidungnya. Memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya seakan sedikit melepas penat di hatinya.

Mata tajam miliknya tak sedikit pun terlepas dari sosok pemuda lainnya yang tengah menutup mata dengan sebuah selang infus ditangan kirinya. Dadanya bergerak turun naik seirama dengan tarikan napas yang menandakan sang pemuda masihlah hidup dan bernyawa.

Mengusap pelan helain rambut yang menutupi dahi pemuda tersebut, menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang menghalangi niatnya melihat keseluruhan wajah pemuda cantik itu. Mengecup pelan penuh sayang di dahinya, "kumohon Jae, bangunlah."

Jung Yunho seorang dokter spesialis bedah yang memiliki sebuah rumah sakit yang sangat ramai pada saat ini. Sebuah rumah sakit yang diperuntukkannya untuk orang-orang kalangan menengah ke bawah hanya demi Kim Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong pemuda yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di dalam mimpi itu adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Jung Yunho. Pemuda yang sudah menarik seluruh perhatian dan dunianya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Salah satu pasiennya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pemuda cantik yang merubah rumah sakit suram miliknya menjadi surga bagi pasiennya yang lain.

Mengubah dunia gelap Yunho menjadi penuh warna. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat wajah tersenyum malaikat cantiknya semua beban yang dirasakan Yunho menghilang.

"Tenanglah _hyung_, Jae _hyung_ pasti akan kembali bersama kita. Kau hanya perlu percaya."

"Aku tahu Changmin, aku tahu hanya saja tidakkan ia merindukan kita."

Pemuda jangkung yang ikut berada di ruangan ini hanya menatap sosok dokter panutannya hancur dalam sekejab hanya karena seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Shim Changmin, junior Yunho yang sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan kedokterannya dan berada di bangsal anak-anak. Pemuda tinggi berwajah kekanakan yang sangat digemari oleh pasiennya. Pemuda yang juga salah satu orang terdekat dari Yunho.

"Maaf, _hyung_ aku harus kembali ke bangsal anak-anak sekarang. Sudah waktunya _visite_," ujar Changmin melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya hari ini ia tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersama Yunho menemain Jaejoong seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pada Changmin dan tersenyum tipis—memaksakan diri kalau ia baik-baik saja— agar tak membuat hoobaenya menatapnya khawatir. Kembali menatap Jaejoong yang tampak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Bahkan suara angin yang mulai berhembus kencang tak membuatnya terjaga.

"Aku lebih memilih kau memarahiku dari pada harus begini, haruskah kau menghukumku begini, Joongie?" Lagi air mata seorang Jung Yunho yang selalu terlihat kuat kembali jatuh. Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuatnya menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Menangisi kebodohannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kebodohannya yang menghancurkan ikatan cintanya pada Jaejoong. Pemuda yang memilih tertidur dari pada menghadapi sakitnya pengkhianatan.

0o0

Mirotic Club, 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Itu, bagaimana kalau gadis yang tengah duduk di kursi panjang sebelah kiri. Kau berani?"

Mata musang pemuda yang tengah menggoyangkan gelas minumannya memicing, melihat dengan jelas siapa yang dimaksud sahabatnya.

"BoA-ssi maksudmu?" tanya Yunho meyakinkan kalau yang ditunjuk oleh seseorang di sampingnya tepat.

"Yup. Satu minggu dan kau harus membuat gadis itu menyatakan perasaanya padamu dan seperti dulu kau harus mencampakkannya."

Yunho berpikir sejenak haruskah ia melakukan pertaruhan bodoh ini. Mereka baru saja memainkan sebuah permainan dan Yunho kalah di dalamnya dan seperti yang kalian tahu pemuda yang kini menatap Yunho meminta jawabannya hanya tersenyum—mengerikan.

"Haruskah? Kau tahu Siwon-ah kalau Jaejoong tahu walau ini hanya main-main ia bisa membunuhku."

"Hey, hey … tenanglah aku tak memintamu untuk menjadi kekasih gadis itu. Hanya membuatnya bertekuk lutut lalu membuangnya selesai. Tak akan ada yang tahu dan waktumu hanya 3 hari."

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju tak tahu bahwa apa yang sudah disemainya akan menjadi sebuah bibit badai yang tak terelekkan.

….

Jaejoong menggit bibirnya kuat saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, bukan sebuah kecupan mesra dibibir miliknya namun sebuah pengkhianatan dari sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

Di sana kekasihnya Jung Yunho sedang memeluk mesra seorang gadis. Keduanya saling bersentuhan intim membuat hati Jaejoong mengeras—panas dan sakit. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya bila semua itu terjadi di depan matanya saat ini.

Melabraknya? Dan membuat Yunho malu diantara semua kenalannya yang sedang bergabung dan mengelilingi keduanya. Padahal ingin rasanya ia mencekik gadis yang tengah berada dipelukan Yunho saat ini.

Melarikan diri … itu yang dilakukan Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Tanpa menyadari sebuah seringaian dari seseorang untuknya.

Berlari di tengah hujan yang mengguyur dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Hatinya terasa hancur tak berbentuk lagi, inikah balasan dari semua cintanya pada Yunho. Apakah selama ini senyuman dan kasih sayang yang diberikan Yunho padanya hanya imitasi belaka.

"Tidak." Jaejoong menghapus setiap air yang turun dari manik besar miliknya. Namun satu yang dihapus ribuan titik air yang keluar.

"Hiks, sakit Yun. Di sini sakit." Jaejoong memegang erat dadanya. Terduduk di tengah jalan di bawah guyuran hujan. Keadaannya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Tubuhnya terasa lumpuh dan ia tak mampu lagi berdiri.

_Tiiinnnnnn …._

Sebuah klakson mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tak diindahkan oleh Jaejoong bahkan ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Membiarkan tubuh ringkihnya dihantam tanpa ampun dan menabrak pembatas jalan dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Ia sudah tak peduli. Bila jiwanya sudah memilih untuk pergi tak alasan baginya berada di dunia ini lagi, bukan begitu Jung Yunho?

"Jaejoong!"

0o0

"Jae … _mian … mian_. Kumohon bangunlah, aku tak berniat melakukan semua ini. Aku—aku—" Yunho tak bisa lagi mengungkapkan seberapa menyesalnya ia sekarang. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Siwon sudah menjebaknya. _Namja_ yang merupakan partner kerjanya itu memiliki dendam pada kekasihnya.

Ya, Siwon-lah yang memberitahukan keberadaan Yunho saat itu. Yunho yang dalam keadaan tak sadar tengah memeluk erat BoA. Bukan tanpa alasa semua itu. Semua sudah terencana dengan baik oleh Choi Siwon.

Siwon sangat membenci Jaejoong yang telah membuat kekasihnya tiada—Kim Kibum—yang tak bukan adalah adik kandung Jaejoong. Siwon yang tinggal di Amerika—dan kembali ke Korea— menyalahkan Jaejoong yang hidup bahagia dengan membiarkan Kibum meninggal dunia.

"Jae … apa kau berniat meninggalkanku seorang diri di sini?" Yunho menatap teduh pada wajah damai Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan nyaman.

Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong tak akan merespon sedikit pun setiap perkataannya namun ia yakin Jaejoong mendengarnya. Dan ia pasti akan membuat _namja_ cantik miliknya itu tersenyum kembali dan membawa setiap kepingan jiwa miliknya.

"Yunho _hyung_?"

Kim Junsu, putra bungsu keluarga Kim itu baru saja masuk ke kamar Jaejoong. Matanya sedikit heran dengan kedatangan Yunho kemari. Sebenarnya ia tak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja dua minggu yang lalu Yunho menelpon ke kediaman keluarganya kalau Jaejoong kecelakaan.

"Kau tak ada pasien _hyung_? Kulihat rumah sakit sedang ramai."

Yunho hanya menggeleng, ia tak bisa meninggalkan Jaejoong. Yunho ingin saat Jaejoong membuka mata ia-lah orang pertama yang dilihatnya, "aku ingin menemani, Jaejoong."

"Kau tak boleh egois, _hyung_. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji dengan Jaejoong _hyung_, kau akan menjadi dokter yang baik. Sekarang keluarlah, hapus air matamu dan temui pasienmu sana."

Junsu menarik Yunho dan mendorongnya keluar kamar, mengcuhkan permintaan Yunho yang memohon padanya.

"Pergilah _hyung_. Aku akan menemani Jae _hyung_ selagi kau bekerja," ujar Junsu tersenyum pada Yunho yang akhirnya membuat _namja_ Jung itu mengalah.

"Aku akan segera kembali setelah selesai. Pastikan kau menjaganya dengan baik, segera hubungi aku bila terjadi sesuatu, Junsu-ah."

"_Ne, ne_ … posesif Jung."

Junsu menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong setelah Yunho berlalu pergi. Ia lalu duduk di kursi yang tersedia di samping tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Hi Jae _hyung_. Mian ne aku baru bisa mengunjungimu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai kau begini. Kau tahu aku seperti melihat orang gila saat Changmin memberitahuku keadaan Yunho _hyung_ di hari kau kecelakaan."

Ya, hari itu Junsu terlonjak kaget karena Changmin—_namja_ yang sebenarnya tetangga mereka dulu-juga mengabarkan kalau Jaejoong masuk rumah sakit dan ulah Yunho yang hampir menghancurkan unit gawat darurat rumah sakit saat jantung Jaejoong sesaat berhenti.

Rasanya ia tak percaya ada masalah diantara keduanya. Seingatnya keduanya saling mencintai dan saling menjaga selama ini. Namun kalau Jaejoong sampai seperti ini hanya ada satu alasan yang berada dibenaknya dan ia yakin semua ini berhubungan dengan Yunho. Hanya _namja_ tersebut yang bisa membuat _hyung_nya mengamuk dan menangis tanpa alasan dan alasan yang sama yang bisa membuat _hyung_nya tersenyum bahagia.

"_Hyung_, kumohon bangunlah. Jangan pernah berniat meninggalkanku seperti Kibum _hyung_ ne?" Mata Junsu tampak berkaca-kaca takut kalau _hyung_nya akan ikut pergi bersama _hyung_nya yang lebih dulu ke sana.

Kim Kibum, _hyung_nya yang meninggal setahun yang lalu karena sakit.

Walau memiliki dua _hyung_, namun Junsu lebih dekat pada Kibum yang lebih pendiam. Dikarenakan keduanya tinggal diasrama sekolah yang sama, dan keduanya juga jarang pulang.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu umma sampai sakit karena mendengar keadaanmu. Appa harus cuti dari kantor untuk merawat umma yang biasanya kau lakukan _hyung_. Apa kau berniat meninggalkan kami tanpa mengatakan apa pun?"

Junsu terisak pelan. Ia tahu keadaaan Jaejoong sempat memburuk beberapa hari yang lalu bahkan _hyung_nya sudah menjalani operasi karena kepalanya terbentur dan menyebabkan penumpukan cairan di otak. Hanya keajaiban yang membuatnya bertahan walau dalam keadaan koma.

"_Hyung_, kau lihat bukan bagaimana kacaunya Yunho _hyung_ apa kau ingin membuatnya seperti mayat hidup lagi? Kau tahu waktu kau bilang kau menyukai dokter yang merawat umma, kau bahkan memberinya nama mayat hidup bukan. Dokter dingin yang tak banyak bicara namun selalu terlihat sedih dan sekarang rasanya aku melihat pemandangan yang sama _hyung_."

Menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang terasa dingin rasanya Junsu benar-benar sedih. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau ia harus kehilangan _hyung_nya untuk kedua kali.

"Bertahanlah Jae _hyung_. Saat kau bangun nanti akan kubantu menghajar siapa pun yang membuatmu menangis," ujar Junsu mengahapus setitik air yang hinggap di mata Jaejoong, " dan kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja nanti _hyung_."

0o0

"_Ne, namaku Kim Jaejoong. Dan kau adikku yang paling cengeng ne baby-su."_

_Jaejoong tertawa kecil sembari menutup mulutnya. Ia sudah mengingat semuanya. Benturan dikepalanya memang membuatnya beberapa ingatannya blur namun bukan berarti hilang. Hanya saja ia masih belum bisa menggerakkan setiap anggota tubuhnya._

"_Apa aku akan mati, ne Su-ie. Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan tubuhku sendiri."_

_Jaejoong tersenyum kecil diantara bias cahaya yang muncul disekitarnya. _

"_Bisakah kutitipkan Yunho padamu? Tolong jaga dia dengan baik ne, sayonara."_

0o0

_Pippppppp …_

"Eh? Yunho _hyung_!"

Junsu berteriak kencang menghempaskan pintu kamar Jaejoong. Tak memperdulikan kalau teriakannya membuat beberapa pasien kemungkinan terkena serangan jantung.

Karena jantungnya sendiri sudah berdetak tak beraturan saat kardiogram yang terpasang ditubuh Jaejoong membentuk garis lurus.

'Tidak jangan katakan kalau kau akan benar-benar pergi, Jae-_hyung_. 'Kibum _hyung_, tolong jangan bawa pergi Jae _hyung_ ne.'

Yunho yang mendengar teriakan dari Junsu segera berlari secepat mungkin, perasannya tidak enak. Ruangannya yang terpaut lima ruangan dari kamar Jaejoong dengan jelas menangkap kekhawatiran diteriakan Junsu. Jangan katakan hal buruk sudah terjadi.

Yunho menerobos beberaa dokter dan perawat yang berada di ruangan Jaejoong. Semuanya tampak serius memberikan pertolongan agar Jaejoong bisa kembali. Bahkan alat pacu jantung sudah terpasang dan beberapa kali diberikan pada Jaejoong.

Yunho mengambil alih alat yang berada di salah satu partnertya yang merupakan dokter penanggung jawa Jaejoong. Ia akan melakukan apa pun agar Jaejoong bangun dan memafkannya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasannya. Yunho akan ikut mati kalau sampai Jaejoong meninggalkannya.

'Bangunlah, Jae.'

_Pip … pip …_

_Brugh …_

Yunho menarik napas lega saat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya berhasil. Denyut jantung Jaejoong kembali. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Hampir saja ia juga ikut kehilangan nyawa andai sekali lagi ia tak berhasil membuat Jaejoong kembali.

"Yunho _hyung_, bagaimana Jae _hyung_?" teriak Changmin yang baru saja menerobos masuk. Mata _namja_ tinggi itu menatap heran melihat Yunho yang terduduk di lantai, "kau kenapa _hyung_?"

Yunho hanya tertawa garing, karena tubuhnya lemas karena lega, "tidak ada, bisa kau bantu aku berdiri Changmin?"

Changmin membantu Yunho berdiri dan memberikan segelas air pada Yunho yang kini duduk di sofa bersama _namja_ yang sedari tadi menangis.

"Junsu? Kau di sini?"

"Huweee … Changmin _hyung_, Jae _hyung_ … dia—dia—"

"Tenanglah Junsu-ah, Jae baik-baik saja," ujar Yunho mengelus pelan kepala Junsu.

_Namja_ yang kini duduk di bangku menengah atas itu mengangguk sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Yunho_-ssi_, keadaan Kim Jaejoong sudah stabil saya mohon diri."

"_Ne_, terima kasih banyak."

Yunho menyodorkan segelas air lain yang baru saja diambilkan Changmin untuknya. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, membiarkan Changmin menggantikan tugasnya menenangkan Junsu.

"_Ne_, Jae … kau lihat bukan, masih banyak orang yang menunggumu untuk kembali. Bila kau kembali akan kupenuhi semua permintaanmu bahkan kalau kau meminta nyawaku, sayang."

Yunho mengecup pelan dahi Jaejoong membiarkan sang _namja_ cantik miliknya tertidur, mengacuhkan dua orang pengganggu yang masih melihat semua kegiatannya yang bahkan kini mulai mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

"Ya, Changmin _hyung_ kenapa mataku ditutup?"

"Anak kecil dilarang lihat."

"Heh?"

0o0

"_Pabbo hyung."_

"_Eh, Kibummie." _

_Jaejoong memeluk erat sosok yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Namja cantik yang merupakan dongsaengnya dan hyung dari Junsu._

"_Tunggu dulu, kalau aku bertemu Kibummie apa berarti aku sudah mati, ne?"_

"_Sayangnya aku belum mau membawamu, hyung," ujar Kibum santai. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya santai pada tembok putih dibelakangnya, "aku memberikan jantungku untukmu bukan untuk kau sia-siakan hyung."_

_Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Kibum. Itu memang benar setahun yang lalu Kibum yang sakit sejak kecil penyakitnya kambuh dan membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawa dan disaat yang sama Jaejoong mengalami kecelakaan dimana jantungnya mengalami penyempitan dan membuat fungsi jantungnya menurun._

_Walau dengan berat hati kedua orang tua mereka membiarkan Kibum mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Jaejoong—Sebagai permintaan terakhirnya— karena ia tahu ia sendiri tak memiliki harapan untuk hidup._

"_Kau tahu hyung, terkadang apa yang kau lihat bukanlah sebuah kenyataan. Kembalilah hyung," ujar Kibum sembari tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang mungkin akan lama dilihatnya lagi, "lagi pula kau masih harus melakukan sesuatu untukku."_

"_Apa maksudmu Kim Kibum?"_

_Namun hanya senyuman Kibum yang bisa dilihat oleh Jaejoong saat sebuah pusaran menariknya jatuh dan ia hanya bisa menutup mata menahan sakit._

0o0

"Yun," lirih Jaejoong pelan saat membuka mata helain rambut Yunho lah yang dilihatnya pertama kali. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis saat orang yang pertama dilihatnya saat membuka mata adalah Yunho namun senyum itu segera pudar saat ia teringat apa yang dilakukan _namja_ miliknya itu.

"Jae …?" Yunho segera bangun dan memeluk Jaejoong erat saat ia melihat lagi mata doe milik Jaejoong yang terlalu lama dirindukannya, "aku merindukanmu, sayang."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya saat merasakan tak ada balasan dari Jaejoong bahkan tak sedikit pun suara yang diberikan Jaejoong untuknya.

"Joongie?"

"Lepaskan aku, Yun."

"Jae dengarkan aku," tahan Yunho pada tangan Jaejoong yang sedari memberontak hendak melepaskan diri darinya, menatap lirih pada air mata yang mulai mengalir di ujung mata Jaejoong, "maaf."

"Kau pembohong Yun, hiks … kau—kau—"

Yunho membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan ciumannya. Hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar kalimat pilu beserta tetesan air mata dari _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia tak akan pernah sanggup melihat Jaejoong menangis apa lagi sekarang ia-lah oran yang sudah membuat Jaejoong menjatuhkan air mata.

"Maaf … maaf … seribu kata maaf mungkin tak akan pernah bisa membuatmu percaya, Jae. Tapi kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku," ujar Yunho sesaat melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia menghapus tangis Jaejoong dengan jarinya, mengecup pelan setiap sudut mata Jaejoong.

"Kumohon Joongie, percayalah. Aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu seharusnya aku sadar kalau Siwon menjebakku malam itu. Demi Tuhan Jae aku tak melakukan apa pun pada gadis itu, karena kau tahu aku tak akan bisa menyentuh siapa pun selain dirimu."

Siwon? Bukankah dia adalah _namja_ yang membentak dan menyalahkannya di pemakaman Kibum satu bulan yang lalu. Dan rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu dari mulut Kibum.

"Dia _namjachingu_ _dongsaeng_mu, Jae." Yunho mengatakannya dengan yakin. Setelah kejadian itu ia memang mencari tahu latar belakang dan siapa Siwon sebenarnya karena selama ini ia yakin tak pernah terlibat dengan _namja_ tersebut karena mereka tak saling mengenal.

Benarkah? Kibummie inikah yang kau maksud dengan sesuatu yang harus _hyung_ lakukan. Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau dulu Kibum pernah bercerita tentang seseorang di ujung dunia sana yang sangat disukainya.

"Yun bisakah kau membantuku bertemu dengan Siwon?"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong. Ia masih tak rela dan membiarkan kalau Jaejoong bertemu dengan _namja_ yang memiliki kemungkian terbesar untuk membuat Jaejoongnya terluka dan mungkin berada di dalam bahaya.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho erat seakan ingin memberikan sebuah keyakinan, ia tersenyum kecil pada Yunho, "aku ingin memberikan pesan Kibummie untuknnya."

0o0

Pemakaman utama Keluarga Kim

"Siwon-_ah_?"

Siwon menggeretakkan giginya kesal saat melihat seseorang yang didoakannya mati sekarang malah berada dihadapannya.

"Ck, kupikir kau sudah berada di alam sana."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapai perkataan Siwon dia maklum dengan apa yang terjadi, kemungkinan besar Siwon tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi di dalam keluarganya, "sayangnya Kibum masih belum mau membawaku pergi."

"Jangan sebut namanya dengan mudah, kalau bukan karena kau Kibum—Kibumku tak akan pergi secepat itu."

"Kenapa tidak? Dia dongsaengku sedangkan kau siapa? Aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengamu dan kau malah menuduhku yang bukan-bukan. Kalau aku tak salah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama satu bulan yang lalu bukan?"

"Dia _NAMJA_CHINGU ku," ujar Siwon dipenekanan kata-katanya.

"Begitukah? Seharusnya kau mengatakannya lebih cepat, jadi surat ini tak terlalu lama mengendap dilemariku," ujar Jaejoong mendorong kursi rodanya menyodorkan sebuah surat berwarna biru yang kelihatan sedikit lusuh.

"Surat?"

"_Ne_, surat dari _dongsaeng_ku—_namjachingu_mu untukmu, Choi Siwon. Ambillah."

Tangan Siwon bergetar ragu menerima lembaran manis yang tersimpan di dalam amplopnya. Ia tahu ia tak bisa menyalahkan keadaan yang menyatakan kalau kekasihnya sudah tiada. Namun ia tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa saat ia berniat kembali ke Korea bukan senyuman Kibum yang menyambutnya namun pemakaman dingin milik sang kekasih.

Dengan berita kematian yang mengatakan kalau Kim Kibum meninggal dunia karea mendonorkan jantungnya untuk sang _hyung_—Kim Jaejoong. Membuatnya kalap mata dan berniat membuat Jaejoong menyusul Kibum dan menemaninya di dunia sana.

_Anneyoung Hyung_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Semoga baik-baik saja. Kau tahu hyung saat kau membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah tiada. Bukan karena lelah menunggumu, namun karena waktu yang tak mau bersamaku menantimu. Tubuh ini sudah semakin melemah hyung, bahkan aku tak terkadang tak bisa membuatnya bergerak seperti keinginanku, hanya jantung ini yang menandakan aku masih hidup. Namun aku bersyukur tak seorang pun menyadari kondisiku, aku tak mau membuat siapa pun khawatir terlebih Jae hyung dan Sui-ie. Bocah itu bisa menangis semalaman kalau mengetahuinya._

_Aku sangat ingin menantikan kehadiranmu hyung. Walau kita hanya bertemu melalui dunia maya namun bagiku kau-lah duniaku hyung. Aku bersyukur bisa merasakan jatuh cinta padamu, dan lihat kau membuat pipiku memanas menulis hal ini, jangan tertawa._

Siwon tersenyum kecil membaca bait demi baik kata yang ditinggalkan Kibum untuknya. Kim Kibum adalah _namja_ yang dicintainya secara tak sengaja. Kebersamaan yang terhalang dengan dua benua membuat keduanya hanya bisa menyapa melalui dunia maya, namun Siwon tahu dan menyadari pasti kalau perasaannya pada _namja_ Kim itu bukanlah dusta. Dan Kibum juga mempuanyai perasaan yang sama.

_Kau tahu Hyung diantara semua waktu yang sempit ini aku sempat tak mau merasakan perasaan ini. Namun kata Jae hyung, cinta yang datang tak akan pernah bisa kau tolak. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengatakan seseorang tak pantas akan cinta. Jika kau menyukainya kenapa kau harus melepaskannya dan membuatmu hatimu sakit? Kau orang terbodoh di dunia bila melakukannya. Mengapa harus memikirkan masa depan kalau kau bisa membuat masa depanmu tersenyum sekarang?_

_Dia hyung kesayanganku, Siwon Hyung. Kau tahu saat melihatnya terbaring dengan banyak selan ditubuhnya di samping tempat tidurku. Aku berpikir mungkinkah aku bisa menyelamatkannya. Jantung ini pasti lebih berguna di tubuh Jae hyung dibandingkan tubuhku yang hanya menunggu waktu. Bukan bermaksud meninggalkanmu hyung hanya saja. Aku ingin mengembalikan senyum keluargaku dan aku akan tetap hidup bersama mereka. _

Siwon akhirnya tahu kalau Jaejoong tak mungkin membunuh kekasihnya. Seharusnya ia mengerti bagaimana terlukanya Jaejoong saat mengetahui kalau ada detak jantung Kibum ditubuhnya. Tak mungkin _namja_ sulung Kim itu tak menangis mendengarnya.

_Mencintaimu adalah hal terindah di dunia ini. Memilikimu adalah anugerah yang tak pernah terhingga dihidupku hyung. Selamanya Kim Kibum hanya mencintai seorang Choi Siwon. Hiduplah dengan bahagia hyung. Saranghae Hyung dan sayonara my beloved love._

_Sign_

_Your heart_

_Kim Kibum_

Tes … tes …

Bukan hujan yang turun dari langit namun air mata yang membasahi mata seorang Choi Siwon. Semua perkataan di surat Kibum membuat dia menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega membuat jantung kekasihnya berhenti—walau dalam tubuh lain.

"_Mian ne_, Jaejoong. _Mian ne_."

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Siwon-_ah_. Maaf aku melupakanmu, seharusnya aku memberitahumu semua. Namun maaf aku benar-benar tak ingat kalau Kibum pernah bercerita tentangmu dulu—walau hanya sekali—bocah itu terlalu pendiam."

Siwon mengangguk mendengar alasan Jaejoong. Tak salah memang karena ia tahu pasti berapa pendiamnya kekasihnya itu. Mendengar kalau Kibum pernah bercerita tentangnya saja sudah membuat garis bibirnya melengkung, itu berarti _namja_ itu memang mencintainya. Mata Siwon memicing saat melihat di balik pohon di belakang Jaejoong tampak sosok seseorang yang dikenalnya dengan baik akhir-akhir ini.

"Ya, dan lebih baik kau keluar dari sana Yunho, aku tak akan melukai kekasihmu."

Yunho yang ternyata bersembuni di balik pohon akhirnya menghampiri keduanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menemani Jaejoong bertemu langsung dengan Siwon namun Jaejoong melarangnya dan memintanya menunggu di mobil hanya saja karena khawatir ia akhirnya membututi Jaejoong.

"Yun? Sudah kubilang tunggu saja di mobil kan?"

"Dia khawatir padamu, Jaejoong-_ah_."

"Ya, kau sibrengsek Choi Siwon kalau bukan karena Jaejoong kau pasti sudah berada di alam sana," geram Yunho mengepalkan tangannya yang suda ditahan Jaejoong yang jika tidak mungkin sudah melayang ke wajah Siwon.

"Kalau bisa aku mau." Keduanya terkesiap mendengar perkataan Siwon. Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Yunho yang terkadang tak peka pada suasana.

"_Mian _Siwon—"

"_Gwaenchana_. Kibum bisa menendangku dari surga kalau aku pergi ke sana sebelum waktunya. Aku akan bersabar menunggu waktu kami bisa bertemu kembali."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, 'kau lihat Kibummie … _hyung_ sudah melakukan apa yang kau pinta, ternyata kau tidak salah pilih. _Namja_ ini sangat mencintaimu, tolong lihat dia dari sana ya.'

Wuussss … Sontak Jaejoong dan Siwon melihat ke arah yang sama. Keduanya mengucek mata seakan meyakinkah kalau mereka tak salah lihat. Keduanya tersenyum pada sosok yang bersandar di depan pohon dengan santainya.

'Terima kasih _hyung_, dan selamat tinggal semua.' Dan sosok itu pun menghilang, kembali ke langit di mana tempatnya berada.

'Ne selamat tinggal Kibummie/ Bummie.' Keduanya tersenyum kecil pada sosok yang mungkin sudah damai untuk tidur di sana. Bersama sang pencipta pemilik segalanya. Keduanya tahu kalau ini bukan akhir dari segalanya semua baru saja bermula dengan sebuah awal yang barus.

"Hey apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Yunho heran saat keduanya terdiam pada sudut yang sama.

"Tidak ada, ayo pulang Yun. Umma dan Sui-ie pasti sudah menunggu."

Yunho mendorong pelan kursi roda Jaejoong. Ia berjanji tak akan pernah lagi bermain dengan cinta mereka. Karena ia tak akan mau merasakan neraka dunia—dunia tanpa Jaejoong miliknya.

"Oh, ya Siwon … mainlah sesekali ke rumah. Semua pasti akan senang bertemu denganmu," ujar Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Siwon yang masih belum mau beranjak dari sisi Kibum.

Pemuda berlengsung pipi itu mengangguk pelan mendengar ajakan Jaejoong ia tersenyum dan mengiringi kepergiannya keduanya keluar dari pemakaman.

Siwon lalu duduk disisi pemakaman Kibum, mengelus pelan papan nama berisikan nama kekasihnya. Tersenyum kecil, "apa kau bahagia di sana Bummie? Tolong lihatlah aku di sana ne, selamanya aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Perasaan yang pernah ada diantara kita bukanlah kebongan. Aku mencintaimu Bummi-_ah_."

Seorang Choi Siwon tahu kalau Kibum sudah tak akan pernah bisa menjawab pernyataan cintanya lagi. Hanya kenangan diantara merekalah yang menjadi bukti kalau cinta diantara mereka adalah nyata. Siwon lalu berdiri, menepuk pelan pelan celananya yang sedikit berdebu, menatap sekali lagi pada peristirahatan terkakhir kekasihnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Bummie. Aku pasti akan mengunjungimu lagi. Sampai jumpa."

0o0

A/N: another Yunjae fict milik Mizu yang mungkin sudah ada yang pernah baca karena pernah dishare di fb Mizu lebih dulu sebelum dipublish di FFN.

Semoga cukup terhibur ne dengan tambahan SiBum copel^^

Pay pay

Sign

Mizu


End file.
